


You Were Made For Me.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and his long time boyfriend Noah knew from the start that they were going to be mates and nothing would come between them.<br/>They had ups and downs every couple does.<br/>This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Made For Me.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOP BOOP All Aboard the Joah Ship!!!!  
> I am kicking this ship off! Here's hoping for the best!!!  
> May this ship sail with flying colors.
> 
> As always leave me some love!  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

Jude had dated before meeting Noah.  He had dated this boy named Connor Stevens his former best friend and ex lover. Though they had clicked on a deep level it was nothing compared to the way he and Noah clicked when they first met. Taylor asked Jude to come to church with her after school one day and he did. So he met his future mate. The future wasn't so far away for these two.  Jude asked Noah on a date at lena's 40th birthday and that pretty much started everything.  They went on a few dates for the next few months and things were pretty serious with the two of them.

Noah often came over and visited his boyfriend and his family who all adored him. " So i love that i can just come in and your family is like ' Yeah cool whatever.' " Noah said softly as he sat beside Jude on his bed. " Yeah" Jude laughed. " They like you." he said softly as he gently pulled his mate toward him.  " So" Jude said softly. Noah smiled. " So what love?" he asked. Jude smiled   and kissed him. Noah kissed back and smiled. " You're cute." he said softly. " So are you" Noah whispered.   These two were too cute sometimes. 

Noah was an omega his mother the pastor had prepared for everything no matter what he presented as she was ready. She taught him all he needed to know and his father was supportive as well, their community was very supportive of their kids. Come what may they prepared for mostly everything.  Jude was an alpha his temper gave that away a little bit. Stef and Lena prepared Jude the best they could, giving him advice and making sure he understood how things worked. 

Noah cuddled up to his alpha." Jude " he said softly. Jude smiled and nuzzled his cheek." Yes ?" he said softly. " I was.. thinking." Noah said softly shifting as he sat up  looking at Jude. " I know this.... Us ... i know it's going somewhere.. i know you feel it as much as i do ... " he said softly." I want you to mate me." he said softly. Jude cocked an eyebrow watching the omega he bit his lip. " You sure?" he asked.  Noah nodded slowly." I've never been more sure of anything Jude." he looked at him. Jude watched him and smiled. " Okay." he kissed his cheek." Okay." he said again. Noah smiled happily perking up like an adorable puppy. "  Now?" He asked. Jude looked toward the open door and then at the clock and back to Noah. " I mean.. we can do the first part.." he said softly. Noah looked at the time and then nodded. " Okay" he looked at Jude and cupped his cheek leaning in to kiss him deeply on the lips. Jude melted into the kiss as he pulled Noah onto his lap; the two of them kissing slowly. As they kissed it got a little deeper, a little hotter and Jude moved his lips to Noah's neck. Kissing slowly down his neck he moved kisses to the other side of his neck and up to his ear gently nipping at his earlobe. Noah tilted his head back and smiled biting his lower lip."mm Jude." he whispered.   Jude smiled and pressed his kisses more to his neck.

 

After a few minutes of teasing kisses along the neck, collarbone and face.  Jude sucked little hickeys along his neck  loving the sounds he earned from the omega beneath him. Noah giggled after a minute." Jude" he smiled. Jude smiled back looking at him."  okay okay." he said softly and moved kissed him. Noah kissed him back and smiled. " We don't have much time." he said softly. Jude smiled and nuzzled his nose." Okay" he smiled and and moved his lips down to Noah's neck. Jude pressed little kisses there gently sucking in random places as he moved lower down gently nibbling before finally he bit him.

Noah gasped surprised by the sudden bit of pain and the surprising bit of pleasure." Jude." he said in a small voice as he put his hands on his chest gently gripping." Mmm" Jude replied. They could both feel it the sudden shift . They were mated now, partially mated now at least.  Jude gently sucked before pulling off with a little pop he licked at the mark he left behind. Noah gently pulled Jude in for a kiss tilting his head to the side as he pushed his tongue into Jude's mouth earning a little surprised noise from the alpha.  Jude pulled back after a minute and smiled." I like that." he said softly. Noah smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Hm?" he asked as he kissed him. Jude smiled." I like that fire." he whispered against his lips. Noah smiled pulling him down to kiss him again deeply.

 They pulled apart again when they heard someone clearing their throat by the door. " I'm back." Jesus said walking to his side of the room. Jude pulled back and sat beside Noah they were both feeling pretty hot now but they gave each other a smile. " Sorry Jesus." Jude laughed softly.


End file.
